camplazlofandomcom-20200215-history
Slinkman
Slinkman is the assistant scoutmaster to Lumpus, supporting protagonist and the property of Camp Kidney. Personality Slinkman is a banana slug, and like a real slug, Slinkman is an invertebrate organism. He knows the Bean Scout handbook cover-to-cover (although he seems to always read it upside down). He's shown to be loyal, kind and obedient. Even though Slinkman is the one who basically runs Camp Kidney, he still has to answer to Scoutmaster Lumpus. Also, he generally assumes a submissive role, doing nearly everything for Lumpus and almost always obeying his every command. There have been a handful of situations where Slinkman stood up to Lumpus, such as when he wanted to go to "Slugfest" but Lumpus wouldn't permit it even though it had been part of the agreement to employ Slinkman some years before, that is until Slinkman went berserk and wrecked all of Lumpus' possessions, belched into the camp PA system and licked Lumpus' hands, getting slug slime all over them. However, these instances are the exception and are usually only when Slinkman's compliant, non-confrontational nature is pushed to the limit. Slinkman has to do a lot of things but he does love kids, particularly those of Jelly Bean Cabin and sometimes acts like one of them. He's a master at shadow puppets, complete with an imitation of Scoutmaster Lumpus and a good prankster. He has a not-so-secret desire to be a race-car driver and reads racing magazines. It was discovered in Slugfest that Scoutmaster Lumpus actually enjoys hanging out with Slinkman since he has worked for five years under Scoutmaster Lumpus. In the first few seasons, Slinkman always carried around a clipboard, saying, "Yes Sir", almost every time Slinkman was told by Lumpus to do something while carrying a clipboard. He later abandons it and says, "Yes sir", less and less as the series progresses, eventually getting to the point of rarely saying it or not saying it at all. He also used to be the camps local daredevil when he was a Bean Scout along with Lumpus, but had to stop when Lumpus secretly sabotaged his last jump. Slinkman can run as fast as all the other characters and possibly faster, while ironically being a slug. He was a replacement for Jane Doe while she was away and ends up having the same personality (like Lumpus) after him being treated unfairly by the Squirrel Scouts but when they were in real danger, Slinkman realized he was behaving like Lumpus and after reverting to his normal self, saved the Squirrel Scouts. Slinkman's catchphrase is "Hey man, how's it goin'?, which aggravates Lumpus. We actually see a flashback from Slinkman's point of view, where Lumpus is pouring salt on Slinkman, as punishment for not confiscating campers candy; this may go a way towards explaining Slinkman's periodic eruptions. When boating around the Squirrels Scouts' camp, Slinkman and Lumpus were often a prey to the watermelons thrown by Ms. Mucus. Slinkman later learns to counter them by smashing with a baseball bat. Slinkman and Lazlo appear to be kindred spirits; when the new Bean Scout Handbook edition is about to be delivered, both of them are extremely excited, going to the post office to eagerly await it's delivery. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Slinkman used to very dangerous stunts on purpose and had a nickname called Super Slug before he became Lumpus's assistant in Camp Kidney. He was a daredevil supreme of Camp Kidney but he almost died in one of his stunts cause him to quit his stunt carrier. Slinkman had a book called super slug in his time capsule and 20 year later he would have a beard and would have grey eye brows. He had fond memories of Camp Kidney when Edward's brothers were there, and had no idea that they actually intimidated all the campers. Gallery Category:Camp Kidney Stuffs Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting charaters Category:Villains